This invention relates to apparatus for the continuous casting of metals and more particularly to a distributor for introducing molten metal into a continuous casting machine. It is especially suitable for use with continuous casting machines that use either opposed rolls or endless belts as continuous moving mold surfaces.
It has long been recognized in the art of continuously casting molten metals that in order to cast a quality, uniform product, the molten metal should be introduced into the continuous casting machine at a uniform rate and without turbulence. Previous distributors have used stopper rods, gate valves, float valves, pumps, siphons, tubes and other devices in an attempt to control the flow of molten metal into the continuous casting machine. In practice, the flow rates in such devices varied during the casting operation due to clogging, wear or being subject to a varying head of metal in the distributor. Furthermore, many of the known distributors are only suitable for narrow molds and cannot distribute the metal uniformly across the full width of a wide sheet or slab mold.
A number of the known distributors depend on the alertness and skill of the operator to maintain a uniform flow rate.
Many of the known distributors make no provision for treating or otherwise conditioning the molten metal prior to its introduction into the continuous casting machine.